creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:NES Godzilla Creepypasta/@comment-26054278-20150614025225/@comment-24466828-20150615231257
I felt that this story provided enough to take my mind off the fact that he probably lived but that's okay if you didn't. To each his own I guess. "Also, those stories aren't exactly all about the main character dying and are a lot more focused on the experiences of the characters as preferred to him facing a final boss". Technically, just the final act was about him facing death. The rest of it did consist of his experiences roaming in the game. "BEN Drowned, like I said, has that extra level of character depth that I think makes it okay for the main character to have lived". It did have character depth. What I'm saying is that since it was written in first-person, you knew that the character wouldn't die. Same with NES too. "Besides, the story wasn't really about the main character facing death". This story wasn't too much about him facing death. Just the final act did when he was stuck to his seat. The rest of it was him exploring th game. "Quality is technically taste. If a person dislikes or enjoys a story, that is technically their own taste. Same with photos/movies". Perhaps, taste isn't the best word I could've used to describe it. My issue with that point is that it's really hard to argue with. If I say "I didn't find the plot twist in Psychosis effective", there's really no way you can argue with it. All you can say is "I found it good". Now if I said "I didn't find the plot twist in Psychosis effective BECAUSE..." then it would be easier to argue with because I provided reasons. Your claim was that they looked funny. It would be easier to respond to if you provided reasons as to why they looked funny and weren't scary. "My comments were more of a generalization. The rest of the epilogue wasn't stuff I could really discuss or tear apart (even though the whole Ebay part is a bit sketchy)". I thought that the ebay was stupid too. I mean this guy survived a life and death experience. And he's just giving the game to someone else which will likely put their life in danger. Seriously, what is up with that? "While he does bring up the flaws and gaps of logic that he doesn't understand (just because the author acknowledges the problems and logic that don't make sense doesn't fix them), the rest of the stuff didn't make much of an impact". I agree. The epilogue was kind of unnecesary. The story did need something else to make sure it didn't end in an abrupt way but it didn't need something that long. He probably should have just made1 or 2 paragraphs in Chapter 8 saying something like "Yeah, I survived and I smashed the game". That was all he really needed. "Anyway, you do bring up several decent points in your comment". Thanks. You brought up good points too.